James Gets Bugged
by rtqno
Summary: A modestly Rocketshippy story about what might happen if Jessie dragged her partners back to Murcott Island to get payback for her Scyther hairbob. Told from James' POV.


This is the companion piece to the story "Return to Murcott Island"

James Gets Bugged

Chapter 1

A lot of water has flowed over the dam since I first caught a glimpse of how I might forge a working relationship with Ash Ketchum. He was always 'Twerp Numero Uno' as Jessie, Meowth, and I fought battle after battle with him in order to hand his Pikachu to the Boss. I was forced to take a hard look at him, and he was forced to appraise me more carefully on our second trip to Murcott Island.

Ash and the other kids had finished their tour of the Orange Islands. Jessie and I were licking our wounds in a basement studio apartment in Orange City, when she turned to me and said, "Know what? Let's forget the twerps for a few days. I've been thinking about this, and it's about time we settled a score with those Murcott Island Scyther."

"You mean *your* score Jessie. It was *your* hair they whacked off, and we caught hell again because you *had* to gloat over your revenge. If we had been off just five minutes sooner we'd be having an Orange Island crime spree with those Scyther."

"Oh, shut up!" she snarled and walloped me with her fan. "You know how much that haircut hurt me! Sometimes I think you don't care, and that you don't understand me at all!"

"Ow! I know how much *that* hurt *me*!" I cried. "Look Jess, I *know* it means a lot to you! Image and style are almost everything to both of us. But don't you think it's

overkill to go after those Scyther after all these months? Your hair looks just as good as ever."

"Oh, James, James, James," she chided. "This is a matter of principle! Scissors hadn't touched my hair since I can't remember when. That hair was a monument to my fashion sense. Now it's been violated forever!"

"OK, I get it," I reassured her, "So...how do you propose we go to Murcott Island and effect this all important vengeance?"

"We've repaired the Magikarp sub, and we've got the balloon all packed. It's just a matter of going there. We'll come up with something between the three of us."

"You just reminded me," I interjected. "Have you askedMeowth about this? He's sure to have an opinion, and it might not be favourable."

"Oh, I'll make him see the justice of doing this," Jessie murmured with a hard glint in her eye.

Just then the subject of her comment sauntered into our corner of the room. Meowth had been catnapping on the sofa as Jessie and I had been wrangling in the kitchenette. He yawned and said "What're you two no-goodniks yappin' about? A guy can hardly catch forty winks around here."

Meee-owwth" Jessie said in a syrupy voice, "James and I are planning a little mission. We'd very much like you to come along, in fact we really *expect* it". Her voice gradually changed until the last words came out as a snarl.

Meowth's eyes narrowed slightly, "I dunno if I like where yer headin' Jess." Then he ducked the fan singing through the air at mach one.

"Nice move Meowth, sometimes I wish I were a cat," I said.

"Well, Whatta' you askin' me ta do?" said the chastened feline.

"That's more like it," Jessie purred. "We have decided to go after those green barbers on Murcott Island again. We could still use that army of powerful rare Pokémon, and my original hair still lies mouldering in that island's soil."

"I think da last point is da big one wit' you Jess. Sure seems like an awful lotta woik ta get a few Pokémon and some payback," Meowth replied.

"Look furball! I won't miss the next time and this time it'll be the mallet!" Jessie growled.

"OK, OK. Why not? What else have I gotta lose? Da Boss already has Mr. Fluffiekins and he's not gonna get any *more* upset with me. He'd probably even *like* those Scyther." Meowth was getting pragmatic about an obviously impossible situation.

"Fine that's settled." Jessie said with finality. "We'll head out of port on the sub tomorrow. Let's get packed!"

We were out to sea by eight o'clock the next morning pedaling hard. Murcott Island is only about 20 nautical miles from Orange City. Jessie, Meowth and I can work up a pretty steady two knots with the sub under water, that sea-kayaking Nurse Joy hasn't got much on us.

After reaching about the halfway point with five hours of exhausting work we took a rest on a little sand islet and soaked up some rays. I got the pleasant duty of helping put on Jessie's sun-screen, but I wound up with Meowth helping with mine.

"Yikes! Stop putting your claws out Meowth!" I complained.

"Why doncha get yer girlfriend ta do it!" He retorted.

I looked at the already dozing Jessie. "She's been taking the lead in pedaling the sub, Meowth, I could hardly ask her to do one more thing."

"Sure, sure, I think yer embarrassed. If I was you, I'd ask sometime."

"Maybe I will some day. I'd have fewer scratches, and maybe that would shut you up Meowth."

Meowth stretched and wiped off his paws in the sand. "Naw, You'll never shut me up, I live ta talk since I figgered out howta do it. Sometimes I think dis language thing is what makes humans evil." He grinned over his private joke as I tried to understand what he meant.

I was soon sleeping too, lying comfortably next to Jessie as Meowth puttered around with some small Krabbies on the beach. I was awakened by Jessie sharply jabbing me in the ribs. "Time to get going again. Time's awasting," she said perkily.

As we traveled along I got into my usual rhythm, and quietly daydreamed as I stared out of the portholes at the indigo water rolling by. We cruise right at the edge of dark water, you often see really cool things slipping by. Once I saw a giant day-glow pink phosphorescent Tentacruel glide by. I like looking off to the side, it takes my mind off my almost numb leg muscles. Looking forward provides a nice contrast, as Jessie's hair tickles my face and I catch the distinctive smell of the herbal concoction she

uses to wash it and give it its amazing body. I was caught in a reverie when, as from a distance, I heard Jessie bark, "Pay attention James! It's time to slow down and scope the island!"

We had approached the island in the shallow, turquoise seas on the far side from Murcott Town. This lowered the likelihood our approach would be detected by the human inhabitants of the island. Jessie stared intently through the periscope. "Hmmmm, I believe we should head for a little cove off to the east, over there," she said, pointing at something neither Meowth or I could see.

"OK, but you'd better tell us where we're headed," I noted.

We headed the sub toward shore and soon felt its bottom grinding in soft sand. We climbed stiffly out of the hatch, and sucked in the sea air. Even though the tide was falling we were going to have to wade through meter deep water with the boxed balloon precariously perched between us on upraised arms. I groaned at the prospect, but Jessie remained as game as ever for this adventure of hers.

I collapsed on the beach, every muscle sore, but I soon felt the tip of Jessie's boot digging insistently into my side. "Get up lazybones, I intend to camp in the forest next to the clearing where we fought the Scyther."

I groaned again, "Jess, I'm tired, hungry, and I need a rest. Couldn't we just go there in the morning?"

"Not on your life!" she growled. "We can't afford to be there late, they might show up at dawn, and I don't want to miss my...I mean *our*, chance at them."

We managed to get the balloon into working order on a sandy flat exposed by the outgoing tide. We were soon filling the balloon with hot air, and had it fully inflated in good time. We hopped in, and were off.

I like cruising along in the balloon, it offers a tremendous view, a great perspective on the world. It makes me feel like the powerful important fellow I ought to be by rights, if I hadn't been literally horsewhipped out of my inheritance. The cramped quarters also means I can stand close to Jessie. Sometimes, instead of watching the world go by beneath me, I watch her reaction to the unfolding scene. It seems to me at those times that I see some of the same thoughts in her eyes as I have, even though she never tasted wealth as a kid. I think she really wants to be 'somebody' too. I occasionally wonder if there's any room for our friendship in those plans, but I can't read that in her eyes.

I was in such a reverie when Meowth blew my cover. "Hey lover boy, maybe ya oughta be helpin' scope out dis clearin'."

Jessie snapped around, and looked reprovingly at me, then she actually produced a thin smile that quickly disappeared. "Yes, isn't this a team effort? You're admiring the wrong view."

"I..I was just attempting to read your mind," I stammered trying not to blush but failing.

"Then you ought to know it's totally focused on finding that clearing," she observed primly.

"Of course," I said a bit glumly. "Hey!" I shouted as I looked down, "Isn't that your precious clearing right there?" My luck had come to the rescue again.

"So it is!" she said delightedly. "Thank you James! Let's put down over there."

James Gets Bugged, Chapter 2

We set the balloon down carefully on a low, flat-topped limestone ridge north of the clearing, a lower outcrop was visible to the south. Jessie said, "That little ridge will provide cover for one of us, while the other two can use his prominence to command the clearing. I'll take that station with the bazooka equipped with steel-mesh rocket nets, you two shall rain destruction on the Scyther from up here to direct their attention this way. With that distraction I'll be able to blast the net over them while they're looking your way."

This seemed like a good plan. So we deflated and folded up the balloon and set up camp for the night.

I couldn't sleep for awhile, I simply stared at a perfect bejeweled night sky worrying about what the next day would bring. Battling against Pokémon as powerful as Scyther is not a favourite pastime of mine. I finally drifted off and had unquiet dreams about, what else, Scyther. I had a particularly unnerving vision of Jessie being nearly decapitated by one. I awoke in a cold sweat looking around wildly. I saw Jessie in her sleeping bag next to me looking peaceful, calmed down and managed to go back to sleep.

Dawn came all too soon, and Jessie was up with it readying things to put her plan in motion. I sleepily noted that I didn't think the way she was priming the bazooka looked right, but she interrupted my train of thought. "Oh ho, sleepyhead! Finally decided to join the party, did you?" she jocularly noted.

"Yeah, we've almost got everything ready," said Mewoth. "Dis oughta be some fun watchin' those Scyther jump around till the net goes over 'em."

I rolled over and jumped up as quickly as possible. I'm not worth much in the morning until I've had some coffee and a couple of doughnuts. "I'll get breakfast", I said, then I stretched and yawned.

"Sounds good to me," Jessie said brightly. "Meowth and I will just get finished up here. I thought a few cherry bombs would make our planned party more lively. Sound like fun?"

"Loads," I said. "Where's the espresso can?"

All was in readiness when we saw the Scyther come straggling into the clearing. We counted five, including Jessie's target, a large one with a scar on its forehead that appeared to be the leader of the swarm. We were just about to start the festivities when we heard all too familiar voices, and had to duck out of sight as a Scyther flew in low over our heads.

Ash Ketchem, Misty Waterflower, and Tracey Sketchit sauntered into the clearing. The guys were relaxed, but Misty looked a wreck and seemed to be clutching Togepi extra tightly. "Oh, this is just fine and dandy!" Jessie savagely observed. "At least we might be able to score Pikachu, if we're *very* lucky."

"I don't feel so lucky anymore," I said feeling a tad queasy at seeing our nemeses on the scene.

"Oh, stop it James! We're gonna get those guys someday!" Jessie shot back.

We did a last minute check of our munitions, then Jessie quietly slid out of our hiding place heading for her post to the south. "Good luck!" I whispered.

Jessie looked back at me almost pityingly. "Don't need it James. I've got all the skill I need." Unfortunately Jessie was not terribly prophetic about what took place over the next few minutes.

I looked at Meowth, who was happily arranging his array of bombs in various patterns in front of him, and caught his attention. I said, "When I give the word we'll start the party." He grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

I looked at the scene below, the Scyther were all gathered around Tracey's Scyther. Ash, Tracey and Pikachu had moved toward the centre of the field and were enjoying the scene from a short distance. Misty was still hanging back at the south side of the clearing, apparently wanting no part of the Scyther.

I said, "Let's go!" and lit several fuses in succession, tossing the handful as quickly as I could. Meowth did the same.

"Bombs away!' he chortled.

The bombs had an immediate and satisfactory effect. All concerned turned in our direction or ducked for cover. Jessie soon thereafter sent a bazooka shell into the clearing but it was a dud. Then there was a terrific bang on the south side of the clearing, a billow of smoke and bazooka shrapnel and bits of steel mesh spat into the clearing. The explosion went off near Misty. I looked to the spot where she had been and she was gone! Togepi was bouncing into the centre of the clearing. I realized what had happened, Jessie had somehow fouled the barrel of the weapon and it had backfired. Jessie and Misty had been caught in the explosion! I got up immediately and ran toward the site of the disaster, forgetting entirely about exposing myself to my enemies. Meowth called after me, "Wotta ya doin' James! Are ya crazy?"

I got to the site at the same time as Ash and Tracey. Meowth was well behind me. I cast about desperately and plunged into the bushes with the others coming after me. I could find nothing, even the bazooka wasn't there. It seemed that the projectiles had all flown outward with little scatter to the rear, that was a relief at any rate. I looked sheepishly up at Ash and Tracey, "Uh. Hi, small world isn't it?"

"Too small if you ask me!" Ketchem exploded.

"Look," I said. "I'm just as distressed as you at finding you here! My main concern just now is my partner's whereabouts. I presume you're worried about that carrot-topped pal of yours too."

Ash looked a little taken aback, took on a look of confused concentration and said, "OK, sure I'd like to know where Misty is. What're we gonna do about it?"

Tracey stepped in and said, "Look we've got a lot of problems right now. There's a bunch of injured Pokémon out in the clearing that need to get to a Pokémon Centre. If we don't find the girls soon, we'll have to do something about the injured too."

I felt a little sick, swallowed hard, and thought about the situation. It was clear that both Misty and Jessie had been thrown clear by the explosion. They *might* be hurt, but their injuries *could* be minor too. I reflected on the fact that the remains of the net and bazooka barrel lay in the clearing, and that Misty had backed close to where Jessie apparently had lain in ambush. I looked up and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, and as worried as I am, I'm pretty sure Jessie and Misty are not too badly off. Probably bruised and lost, although I'm not dead sure of it. How are the injured Pokémon?" I turned to Tracey, because he had brought up the subject.

"Well...some of the Scyther are stunned, a couple have some wing and limb injuries, actually the worst off is...Pikachu."

Ash's head snapped around, "Oh no, Pikachu!" He turned on me and threw a punch that narrowly missed. "What have you done to my best buddy!" he railed.

"Pikachu was not a target!" I shouted. "The Boss wants him intact, we want to snatch that rat, not kill it!"

Tracey stepped between us, looking cross, "Simmer down you two! What's needed now is some TLC for Pikachu. He's out cold, and ther's not much spark to his cheeks. It's imperative for him to get to the Pokémon Centre soon!"

I sighed, "I'm afraid I agree. I'm reasonably sure that the Jessie and Misty were thrown clear and probably were only hurt by their landing. I guess Pikachu and the Scyther have priority."

"Geez," Meowth interjected. "Dat's amazin', humans decidin' ta help Pokémon foist. I guess dats OK by me."

"I propose that we search for Misty and Jessie for the next half hour at most, thwn we *have* to get the injured Scyther and Pikachu to the Pokémon Centre. That's about an hour and a half walk from here," Tracey offered.

"Maybe we could split up, shouldn't somebody stay here in case the ladies find their way back here, or maybe some of us should keep searching?" I said, not feeling quite sure about anything.

"Naw," Ash said. "I wouldn't trust you and Meowth as far as the tip of my nose, and Tracey and I both have injured Pokémon. "

I sighed, "OK, let's look for awhile then get the Pokémon to the Centre."

We struck south toward the ledge, but the forest undergrowth was thick and the ledge was farther away than it looked. After about a quater hour of hot bush whacking Tracey exclaimed, "Oh boy! I just found a treeful of Kakuna! There must be Beedrill around, everybody proceed with caution!"

We gave the tree a wide berth, which made getting as far as the ledge in a half hour impossible. So I turned around with a heavy heart, and joined Ash, Tracey and Meowth back at the clearing.

"I couldn't catch a whiff of Jessie's scent out there," Meowth commented. "Dey must've been airborne for a long way."

"Yah," I sighed. "I didn't find much evidence of her either." I felt like crying.

Ash looked a little haunted, but he wasn't exactly torn over the situation either as he said, "Well let's get Pikachu some care!" I guess we all know the Ketchem kid's priorities.

"How're we going to get those Scyther to the Pokémon Centre?" I asked. "They're not exactly the most cooperative Pokémon even when injured."

"You've got a Victreebell, right James?" Tracey asked.

"Uh huh."

"I'd say we disable the Scyther with sleep powder between the Victreebell and my Venognat," Tracey said. "Then we can carry most of them in Pokéballs."

"Sounds like a good plan," I said.

Victreebell immediately jumped me once out of its ball, but with Ash and Tracey's help we soon had it producing sleep powder with the aid of Venognat. As Tracey had noted the already weakened Scyther soon were disabled and we captured the three injured wild Scyther, including the leader.

The other two wild Scyther eyed us with suspicion, particularly Meowth and I. Tracey's Scyther, although mildly injured, stayed out of its Pokéball and kept up a raspy conversation with the others.

Meowth looked alarmed, "They're talkin' about cuttin' us ta ribbons James!" he quavered.

Tracey looked at Meowth then at his Scyther. He sais, "Hey Scyther, please drop the violent plans. We need these guys help to get to the Pokémon Centre."

Scyther said "Sy-Sy-Syyy-therr!" and clashed its blades.

Meowth turned to Tracey and said "He's none too thrilled wit ya right now, but he sez OK."

I didn't like the situation, but I was also in not much of a bargaining position, because Meowth and I had caused all the damage we were trying to correct.

Ash gathered up Pikachu, still throwing darts from his eyes in my general direction. "Let's get on the road," he said bitterly.

James Gets Bugged. Chapter 3

We all started walking toward Murcott Town, the Scyther, Ash, Tracey (now burdened with the chirping Togepi), Meowth, and I. I was uncommunicative and sad. I am not a terribly contemplative soul by nature. I am happy to live from moment to moment taking life as it comes to me. I like to eat, lie in the sun, watch the world go by, and the romance and danger of a life on the run. I can easily envision myself as a masked highwayman with lace at his throat and devil may care attitude. On the whole I don't think of myself as gregarious, but I suddenly felt very lonely. I turned to Meowth, "Say Top Cat, do you miss Jessie?"

"Huh?" I caught him by surprise. "Dat's funny, I hadn't really been aware of it, but yeah I s'pose so. Dere's nobody around right now ta keep me in line or ta bug. I can't get a rise outta you like I can old Jess," he said almost looking wistful.

"I feel that way too," I sighed. "I feel like a car without a steering wheel. She always has some idea about what to do, and who to do it to."

"Breeep! Toki-Toki-preeee!" chirped Togepi as Tracey started walking in step with us.

Tracey looked at me with surprising sympathy and said, "Now I know why Misty is so cranky. This little wriggling bundle is a real chore. It feels like carrying a cannon ball! It's gotten to be a real drag, not to mention it doesn't want *me* carrying it since it thinks Misty's its mommy. You don't look too keen yourself."

"I'm not! I'm worried about Jessie. I wish I could have stayed behind and kept looking," I moaned.

"I know what you mean," he confided. "I think I'm more worried about Misty than Ash is."

"Oh, Junior Pokémon Master doesn't connect too well with humans, at least not yet. Maybe he'll lose some of his obsession in a couple of years when girls get impossible to ignore," I noted. "Then again, maybe he doesn't want to admit he's worried, he just wants to be the tough guy."

"I don't know," Tracey said conspiratorially. "He's pretty focused, that one."

"Mmmm," I said and fell silent again.

Ash kept his own counsel as he communed with and grieved over his injured companion. I sometimes wonder why Jess and I are so focused on sundering that remarkable and unique bond. I guess I like the thrill and danger of trying to heist that little powerpack, but I think for Jessie it might be envy. She often says she's never had any lasting close relationship. I believe she likes to steal Pokémon to spite trainers that have such relationships with their Pokémon and fellow trainers. Funny thing is, she *does* have a close relationship with Arbok, Lickitung, Meowth, and I. I wonder if she realizes this. I think she does, but it can't quite make up for all the past loneliness she suffered.

As Tracey prophesied we reached the Pokémon Centre in an hour and a half. We all trooped into the modest facility. Nurse Joy shied away at the sight of the red "R" on my jacket, but Ash said, "Don't worry about this loser, he's helping us out...for now." He looked sidelong at me with a suspicion that belied his words.

"Let's see, " said Nurse Joy as she was presented with Pikachu first, "He's weak, had a nasty blow to the head, and his electrical energy is low, but this is an uncomplicated presentation. I think your Pikachu will be fine if he can stay here overnight."

She also looked over the Scyther as we produced the still sleeping bugs from the Pokéballs. "I can patch up thses guys and they can leave in the morning too, after some observation in recovery to guard against complications."

"Can we stay here?" Ash asked.

"Yes, we have some free beds in the guest rooms. This isn't our busy season."

"Oh great," I thought. "This postpones our return to look for Jessie and Misty for at least another 14 hours."

There was nothing for it but to remand the injured to Nurse Joy, and wait it out. I sat down in a chair in the lounge, and much to my surprise, Ash sat next to me.

He seemed to be searching for something to say when he finally looked at me, "James, you've been a royal pain since I first met you. But you seem to be a decent guy, more than mean old Jessie, and...I guess I want to thank you for helping out and coming along with us."

I looked at him, it was my turn for a gut check and to search for words, "Well Ash, there's more to Jessie than meets the eye, but your welcome. I really didn't want to hurt Pikachu, we were here for the Scyther this time."

"Do you really think Misty is all right?" He suddenly did look like a lost and lonely boy.

"I can't be sure, but if she and Jessie found each other she'll be fine. Jessie can handle trouble better than anyone I've ever known."

"So can Misty," Ash said softly. "I hope they're all right."

I was amazed he had expressed concern for Jessie. The brat did have some sympathy after all. "So do I, Ash. So do I," I murmured.

We talked for a little while about Pokémon, but the conversation died back and we became lost in our respective worried thoughts. At length Ash asked a provocative question, "James, do you ever regret passing over your inheritance?"

"Not as much as you'd think. You saw Jessiebelle, what decision would you have taken?"

He grinned wolfishly, "I would have run for the hills."

I winked at him, "I thought so."

"Why does a good looking, elegant guy like you choose a hand-to-mouth existence in the Rocket Gang?" he asked earnestly.

"It's a free and footloose life. Travelling by balloon, and sub is a pretty adventurous lifestyle. Stealing gives me the glamour of being a rebel and a rogue. Besides the only friends I have in this world are my partners."

"You make it sound pretty good."

"*You* make it a proper misery," I noted.

"I guess that's my job. I'd be a pretty poor trainer if I just *let* you run off with my comrades in arms," Ash stated.

"Touché," I said disconsolately. "I guess we're both stuck with our jobs."

"Why is that necessary for you?" he queried.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," I said taken aback some. "Maybe I'll get back to you on that."

"You *do* that sometime," he said with a small grin.

With that he settled back into his chair, pulled his cap over his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Having nothing better to do myself, except watch Meowth delightedly playing with Togepi on the Centre floor, I took a nap too.

I was awakened by a gentle hand shaking my shoulder, and opened my eyes to the sweet, ingenuous face of Nurse Joy. "All operations have been successful and the prognoses are excellent for all patients," she said brightly. "I've already told your friend and he's gone off to dinner."

Ash was indeed gone. "He's not really my friend, but I guess we're equally concerend with his Pikachu's health. I'm glad to hear you could patch up the damage we...cough..ahem...I mean the injuries from those unfortunate accidents."

She gave me one of those patented saccharin smiles Nurse Joys the world over are famous for and said, "You go along now and have some supper in the cafeteria."

"Have you any fried chicken with barbecue sauce?" I asked. She nodded, "You just improved my day a little bit," I said thankfully.

After dinner I managed to score a two bed, semi-private room with Meowth, whose talking and bipedal stance amused Nurse Joy no end. I was exhausted after the previous day's travel and the literal backfiring of our best laid plans, and was asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.

Some time past midnight, I really can't recall the exact time, Meowth poked me in the back and awakened me. "Hey James!" he whispered earnestly. "Dis is our big chance ta grab Pikachu and make a run for it! Da rat's still sedated and won't give us any trouble, and everyone else is asleep. Da trusting fools!"

I sleepily took this in, and snapped wide awake. My mind raced as it processed this opportunity, and its immediate advantages and disadvantages. I came to a different perspective than Meowth, something just didn't seem right.

I said, "Well Meowth that would be fine I guess if Jessie were here, but she's not. If she's out there nursing some nagging injury *or* a nagging Misty we're going to need some help to look for her and get her to a doctor, if she needs one."

He looked on me with irritation and growled quietly, "I t'ink we can pull it off *and* find Jess!"

"Uh huh," I yawned, "and what about Misty? Shall we kidnap her, or dump her in the woods? Besides, I just feel it's important that we keep our side of the bargain for once. Those Scyther are going to be ready to travel very soon and both Jessie and ourselves may not be safe when they're ambulatory. We need to keep our short-term alliance intact."

"Geez! What a spoilsport!" Meowth moaned. "I guess yer right though, OK, we lose a window of opportunity," and muttering curses under his breath he returned to his bed.

James Gets Bugged: Chapter 4

My sleep was interrupted yet again when Ash burst into our room an and a half before dawn saying, "The Scyther broke out of the recovery room and have flown the coop!"

I was wide awake in seconds, "They remember Jessie from last time! They're going back out to hunt her down!" I cried.

"Oh man, Misty's probably with Jessie!"

"We've got to catch up with them and prevent anyone from getting hurt," I said.

"Yeah, those two yesterday were sayin' some pretty scary stuff!" added Meowth.

Tracey came in burdened with Togepi, "Breeeep! Tok-Toki-piii," it burbled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it would be a really good idea to get going soon," Tracey observed.

We quickly pulled on our clothes, and walked out into the dewey, tropical hothouse that was the predawn darkness outside the Centre. Tracey had his Scyther with him. It looked darkly at Meowth and I. "Can we trust that beast?" I asked uncertainly.

"Syyy-therrr!" it rumbled.

"Meee-owth!" Meowth said to the green warrior. "Me-owth, yowth-yowth." Then he said to Tracey, "He's pretty steamed, but he t'inks da swarm will be dishonoured if dey do serious harm ta humans."

"Uh huh." said Tracey looking at his partner with respect.

"I just told 'im he's one'a da best Scythers I ever met," Meowth added.

"Pika-Pika-chuuuu!" A familiar Pokémon voice called out, as Pikachu bounded out of the Centre and leapt into Ash's arms.

"I guess you couldn't stay behind, huh, old buddy?" Ash said.

The barred yellow mouse looked quizzically at Meowth and I, and sparks played at its cheeks. Meowth quickly said a few "words" in Pokémon and the sparks died back.

Our unusual little group strode into the damp, green-smelling blackness of the forest, and we soon built to a double-time pace. We hoped we could catch up before any tragedy befell our friends.

After about three-quarters of an hour of jogging, and stumbling through the dark forest with its grasping branches, roots, and vines Tracey's Scyther let out a bellowing "Syyy-ther!"

A huge Pinsir had jumped out of the gloom and grasped Scyther from behind, and was squeezing with all its strength. We must have transgressed its home range and it was reacting savagely to a perceived competitor.

"You guys go ahead!" I shouted. "I'll try to handle this!"

Tracey stopped in spite of my words, "I can't let anything happen to Scyther!" he called out to me.

Ash stopped too, but read the situation quickly and said, "I'll keep going, you guys can catch up! C'mon Meowth!"

"Good luck to ya Jim!" Meowth called back. "I'm on Jess's trail!"

Tracey and I looked at each other as his Scyther grappled with the Pinsir. He said, "I don't think Venonat or Marill will be able to handle that fighting machine."

I considered the situation and said, "I think this is a job for Weezing," I quickly grasped Weezing's monster ball and threw it in a fluid motion, "Go Weezing! Give us a smokescreen!"

The acrid haze billowed out making a pitch black cloud in the dim dawn light. "Weezing see if you can deliver a tackle to separate those two!" I ordered.

"Wee-zing!" he said hoarsely, and disappeared into the smog.

A loud thud issued form the choking gloom, and both Scyther and Weezing rolled out of it in our direction. The Pinsir was a formidable fighter.

The Pinsir strode out of the mist looking like something out of a cheap horror film, but a lot more scary because it was real. Weezing had righted himself and was floating a bit unsteadily just to my right. "Dump some sludge on the Pinsir, and see if *that* slows it down."

The thick, venomous slime *did* hamper the muscular Pokémon, and I saw a chance to weaken it further. "Weezing, another tackle! Full speed!" I shouted.

Weezing hit the Pinsir with a terrific thwack that staggered both of them. Weezing didn't look too well after that blow, and I was afraid the battle was over in the Pinsir's favour. Then I saw the blankness in that Pinsir's eyes, and realized it was out on its feet. I heaved a sigh as it slowly toppled over. I recalled Weezing as Tracey ran over to me.

"Go ahead and capture it James!" he said. "You've earned it!"

I took out one of my few Pokéballs and threw it at the downed Pinsir. The button switched on and off without the ball so much as quivering.

"Wow, I actually caught a powerful, high level, rare Pokémon on my own," I marvelled as I reverently picked up the ball. "I have a Pinsir! This is sooo great!"

"Congratulations!" Tracey said, "It was great strategy to use Weezing since it's strong against bugs." He clapped me on the shoulder.

"Thanks, this *really* feels great!"

"Let's get back on the trail of those wild Scyther," said Tracey.

Tracey's Scyther looked over at me and said, "Syyy-sy-sy-ther!" almost inaudibly and clicked the tips of its blades.

I could tell it was a gesture of gratitude and respect. I can't tell you how happy that made me.

We picked up to a fast jogging pace and caught up with Ash and Meowth not far from the Scyther's clearing. They had slowed considerably. "What's up?" I queried.

Meowth seemed very alert, "Scyther landed near here and marched toward da clearin'. Den I could hear what sounded like a fight, but it's quiet over dat way now. I sure hope we're in time."

"I'm gonna move out ahead on all fours," Meowth continued. "See what I can find up dere. Youse guys cover my back and follow me in."

We watched Meowth's brown-tipped tail disappear into the undergrowth and carefully followed his lead. Then we heard him give a joyous, sarcastic greeting to Jessie and Misty! Relief flooded my mind, and I said a sincere thank you to whoever is in charge of fate.

As we walked quickly into the clearing we could hear Jessie and the kid recounting a tale of Jessie beating the hated head Scyther.

I felt so glad to see that woman again. There she was standing jauntily, hair a little wild, but intact, hands on her hips winking at the brat as she said, "The kid here will testify to my beating that green barber, won't you?"

There was some back and forth about how Jessie won that fight, but not much detail. I was going to have to inquire later. I said, "You OK Jess?" perhaps a little too worriedly.

She said she was fine and made a crack about Misty, which got suprisingly little rise out of the girl. Ash looked me in the eye and said, "Well I guess this is where we should part since the right people are with the right people, and the wrong with the wrong," then he gave me a distinct, subtle, but respectful nod and touched his cap.

Tracey shook my hand and said, "Good luck, except for stealing *our* Pokémon."

"Not that we won't try it," I said with a chuckle. Then they were off.

I turned to Jessie and said, "Don't *ever* do that to me again! Do you have any idea how much I worried about you?"

"Sorry. I wish I could say I worried about you," she sounded cavalier, but her eyes were soft and thankful.

I asked her about her troubles with Misty. She surprised me by saying the twerp was alright. "How so?" I incredulously asked.

"She's a lot like me. Not much love in her family, wants to be somebody, not sure about how to do it. Saddled with a dopey male companion," she looked sidelong at me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Not fair!" I complained. "I resent being compared to that kid!"

"Fair enough," she chirped. "So what happened to you while we were forcibly separarted?"

Meowth chimed in, "He went all goody goody and refused ta swipe Pikachu."

"Oh really?" she said her eyes narrowing a bit.

"I was concerned about you and what the Scyther might do. I was trying to think for myself *and* you."

"I don't recommend that, you can see I handled the situation just fine."

"How could *I* know that?" I retorted.

She softened, "So what else?"

"Well...you won't believe this, but I caught a Pinsir!" I said proudly.

Her eyes widened, then she laughed and couldn't stop for a minute or so. She dabbed her eyes, looked at me with an enormous smile, and said. "Same here! What're we going to do with TWO Pinsirs?"

"Train them together?" I offered as I too started to laugh.

"Oh sure, why not?" she was still beaming at me. "James caught a rare Pokémon, this is such a wonderful surprise!" Then *she* surprised *me* giving me a crushing congratulatory hug. "How're we going to celebrate?"

"We'll think of something. There's a sunny beach where we parked the sub, and the view from the balloon is grand."

"You know James'" she said stepping back, "I just realized we didn't *really* lose this time, I beat that Scyther, I gained the respect and regard of a foe, and I captured that Pinsir. I really feel like a winner for once."

"I have *always* considered you a winner Jessie." I said with feeling.

She just stopped, looked straight into my eyes, and smiled hugely again. That smile lifted my spirits for a *very* long time.

Finis


End file.
